Almas Gêmeas
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei e Botan se encontram acidentalmente e, aos poucos, têm a sensação de que já se conheciam. Poderia haver um motivo por trás disso? One-short


**Observação da autora:** Olá! Bom, você vão notar, essa história tem uma grande ligação com o filme 'Moana', que simplesmente me encantou. Não apenas por sua história, mas pela trilha sonora, que achei perfeita. Demorei um pouco a conseguir deixar essa história do jeito que eu queria (um ano para ser exata) e demorei mais algum tempo para terminar de digitá-la e revisá-la, mas, finalmente, consegui! Devo ressaltar que apesar de esta fanfic ter muitas analogias com 'Moana', também tem muita coisa que a torna uma história única e original; e espero que vocês apreciem lê-la, tanto quanto eu apreciei escrevê-la. Se puderem, deixem reviews, eu gostaria muito de saber o que acharam. Obrigada!

 **Almas Gêmeas**

" _Pense num dia qualquer e o subtraia, e veja que,_

 _Sem ele, sua vida teria um rumo inteiramente diferente._

 _Faça uma pausa, você que lê estas palavras, e,_

 _Por um momento, pense na imensa corrente de ferro ou de ouro,_

 _De espinhos ou flores, que talvez jamais o tivesse encadeado,_

 _Não fosse a formação do primeiro elo de um dia memorável."_

 _Charles Dickens, Grandes Esperanças_

 **I've been staring at the edge of the water**

 **(** **Eu estive encarando a beira da água)**

 **Long as I can remember, never really knowing why**

 **(Desde que me lembro, sem nunca realmente saber o porquê)**

 **I wish I could be the perfect daughter**

 **(Eu gostaria de poder ser a filha perfeita)**

 **But I come back to the water no matter how hard I try**

 **(Mas sempre volto pra água, não importa o quanto eu tente)**

\- Botan! Onde você está? – George a estava procurando novamente. Koenma provavelmente queria lhe passar alguma tarefa. A jovem suspirou. Estava cansada. Desde que se tornara a Guia Espiritual número um do Reikai, parecia que não tinha mais paz. A todo o momento tinha que supervisionar as outras Guias Espirituais e isso era extremamente cansativo. Muito mais do que podiam imaginar.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil com seguir um tempo para visitar seu lugar favorito no Reikai. Era o único lugar onde ela podia observar o mar com tranquilidade.

 **Every turn I take, every trail I track**

 **(** **Cada volta que eu dou, cada trilha que eu sigo)**

 **Every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know**

 **(** **Cada caminho que eu faço, cada via me traz de volta, ao lugar que conheço)**

 **Where I cannot go, where I long to be**

 **(Onde não posso ir, mas desejo estar)**

Não sabia exatamente onde ficava aquele lugar. Se era no Ningenkai ou no Makai. A única coisa que sabia é que o lugar mais perfeito que já vira. Seu sonho era poder ir até lá um dia. Infelizmente nunca teria a permissão para isso. Já tentara persuadir Koenma para que ele lhe desse a autorização para ir até lá, nem que fosse ao menos uma vez, mas ele dissera que era impossível e que ela deveria esquecer essa bobagem. Era estritamente proibido sair do Reikai, mas ela sempre teria a esperança de ir até lá e realizar seu sonho mais precioso.

 **See the light where the sky meets the sea?** **It calls me**

 **(** **Vê a linha onde o céu encontra o mar?** **Ela me chama)**

 **And no one knows how far it goes**

 **(** **E ninguém sabe, o quão longe isso vai)**

 **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know**

 **(** **Se o vento em minha vela no mar, ficar atrás de mim, um dia eu saberei)**

 **If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go**

 **(** **Se eu for simplesmente, não há como dizer o quão longe eu vou)**

Seu sonho era poder ir além do ponto onde o céu e o mar se encontravam. O que poderia haver lá? A jovem adoraria poder desvendar esse mistério. Sempre quisera conhecer o mundo e as pessoas que o habitavam, mas aquele era o lugar com o qual sonhava todas as noites. Mesmo quando tentava se manter afastada, quando dava por si, seus pés pareciam guiá-la até ali. A jovem deu um sorriso triste e vislumbrou o mar uma última vez. Tinha que ir até George antes que ele acabasse descobrindo seu esconderijo.

* * *

 **I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island**

 **(** **Eu sei, todos nessa ilha parecem tão felizes nessa ilha)**

 **Everything is by design**

 **(Tudo é planejado)**

 **I know everybody on this island has a role on this island**

 **(** **Eu sei, todos nessa ilha tem uma função nessa ilha)**

 **So maybe I could roll with mine**

 **(** **Então talvez eu deva seguir com a minha)**

 **I can lead with pride, I can make us strong**

 **(** **Eu posso liderar com orgulho, eu posso nos fazer forte)**

 **I'll be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song**

 **(** **Eu ficarei satisfeita se eu me juntar a eles, mas a voz interior canta uma canção diferente)**

 **What is wrong with me?**

 **(O que há de errado comigo?)**

Todos no Reikai pareciam felizes com suas vidas. Eles não se importavam com a rotina que seguiam e pareciam ter aceitado muito bem o fato de não poderem sair dali nunca. E Botan fazia de tudo para aceitar seu destino, assim como seus amigos. Tentava se contentar com suas funções e desempenhá-las com perfeição, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no mar.

Gostaria de poder aceitar tudo do jeito que era, e liderar as outras Guias Espirituais da maneira correta, mas, infelizmente, achava que nunca poderia ser assim. Sentiu uma angustia pressionando seu peito. O que poderia fazer para mudar?

Guiar almas era um trabalho do qual gostava, mas para coletá-las tinha que sair do Reikai voando em seu remo, o que lhe permitia ver a terra, e saber que nunca poderia ir até lá a deixava cada vez mais frustrada.

 **See the light as it shines on the sea?** **It's blinding**

 **(Vê a luz enquanto ela brilha sobre o mar?** **Pode cegar)**

 **But no one knows how deep it goes**

 **(Mas ninguém sabe o quão fundo ela vai)**

 **And it seems like it's calling out to me**

 **(E parece que ela está me chamando)**

 **So come find me and let me know what's beyond that line**

 **(** **Então me ache e me deixe saber, o que além da linha)**

 **Will I cross that line?**

 **(Eu irei cruzar aquela linha?)**

A jovem terminara de Guiar uma alma e olhara na direção do mar novamente, bem na hora em que o sol estava se pondo. Esse era seu momento favorito, pois o mar ficava com um brilho resplandecente que a fascinava. Deu um sorriso de felicidade e pensou em como seria estar na água naquele exato momento.

Como que hipnotizada, virou seu remo naquela direção e seguiu em frente. Sabia que não podia fazer isso, mas, só por um momento preferiu esquecer as possíveis consequências de seus atos. Voou sentindo o vento em seus cabelos e fechou os olhos para usufruir melhor daquela sensação.

 **See the light where the sky meets the sea?** **It calls me**

 **(** **Vê a linha onde o céu encontra o mar?** **Ela me chama)**

 **And no one knows how far it goes**

 **(** **E ninguém sabe, o quão longe isso vai)**

 **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know**

 **(** **Se o vento em minha vela no mar, ficar atrás de mim, um dia eu saberei)**

 **How far I'll go**

 **(Quão longe irei)**

 **[How Far I'll Go –** **Auli** **ʻ** **i Cravalho** **]**

Podia sentir seu corpo se arrepiar ao sentir a proximidade do mar, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar mais, seu remo desapareceu em pleno ar. Botan abriu os olhos assustada, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Estava em queda livre, de uma altura considerável e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar isso. O que acontecia a uma Guia Espiritual quando caia do céu?

* * *

A jovem tentou se preparar para o impacto de seu corpo contra o chão e fechou os olhos.

De fato, houve um impacto, mas caiu sobre algo um pouco mais suave e macio do que esperava. Aparentemente caíra em cima de alguém, pensou enquanto abria os olhos devagar.

\- Quer sair de cima de mim? – Pediu o bonito rapaz, que aparara sua queda. Ela estava sentada sobre a barriga dele.

\- Oh! Me desculpe. – Ela disse envergonhada. – Eu não tinha a intenção de cair em cima de você, mas obrigada por estar aqui e...

\- Você continua em cima de mim, onna. – Ele respondeu com o cenho franzido. Por um segundo, parecendo confuso.

\- Desculpe. – A jovem falou se levantando rapidamente. O rapaz se levantou também e limpou suas roupas. – Realmente sinto muito.

\- Hm. – Ele começou a lhe dar as costas para se afastar.

\- Espere. – Botan pediu segurando o braço dele. O rapaz olhou para ela com desinteresse. – Pode me dizer onde estou exatamente? – Ele a encarou com suspeitas.

\- Quer dizer que além de ser seu amortecedor, tenho que servir de guia turístico? – Perguntou de maneira arrogante. – Só pode ser brincadeira.

\- Ora, não precisa ser tão grosso. – Ela respondeu parecendo um pouco ofendida. – Eu nunca vim a terra antes. – Concluiu num fio de voz. O que poderia fazer agora? Seguira seu coração e acabara numa situação na qual não havia meios de voltar para casa.

\- Como assim "nunca veio a terra"? De onde você veio? – Ele perguntou confuso. Nunca ouvira algo do tipo.

\- Sou uma Guia Espiritual. Vivo no Reikai. No céu. – Botan explicou. – Não temos permissão para sair de lá, então nunca vim a terra. – Já ouvira falar de Guias Espirituais, mas nunca acreditara naquelas histórias para crianças. Nunca acreditara em anjos da morte.

\- Então você caiu do céu. E daí? – Ele perguntou ainda com uma expressão indiferente. O fato de vir do céu e de ter lhe causado uma impressão estranha, não mudava nada.

\- E daí que não sei como voltar. Sequer sei onde estou. – A jovem respondeu um pouco desesperada.

\- Você está no Makai. – Disse simplesmente.

\- Oh! – Ela exclamou surpresa. – Aqui vivem os youkais, certo? Você é um youkai? – A jovem indagou animada e ele assentiu, sem muita emoção. – Uau! Sempre quis conhecer os youkais. Todos são como você? Você tem poderes especiais? Como...

\- Já chega, onna. Está me deixando tonto com tantas perguntas. – Respondeu franzindo o cenho e começou a se afastar. – Estou indo.

\- Indo? Pra onde? – Botan perguntou, angustiada, indo atrás dele. – Por favor, não me deixe sozinha. Não sei o que fazer ou onde devo ir. Pelo que ouvi dizer, a maioria dos youkais não é como você. São muito perigosos.

\- Isso parece ser um problema meu? – Perguntou de costas para ela, mas parou de andar e se voltou para encará-la novamente. – E não se engane, não é porque não a matei imediatamente que não sou perigoso. – Mais uma vez ele lhe deu as costas e se afastou.

\- Por favor, não vá. Me ajude. – O rapaz não voltou a olhar para ela. Entrou na floresta e desapareceu. Botan olhou ao seu redor e notou que havia uma mata densa a sua volta. Não sabia nem identificar para que lado ficava o norte ou o sul. O que deveria fazer?

Alguns minutos depois da partida do youkai, a jovem sentiu que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar. Sabia que aquilo não resolveria nada e sabia que tudo aquilo era sua culpa, mas sentia medo. Aos poucos, limpou os olhos e tentou se recompor. Não podia se deixar abater por aquelas adversidades. Deveria pensar pelo lado positivo. Estava na terra e poderia conhecer o lugar de seus sonhos. Poderia ir ao mar... Assim que conseguisse arrumar uma maneira de se localizar.

Botan estava se acalmando. Limpou seus olhos novamente e se surpreendeu ao ver o rapaz de antes encostado a uma árvore, observando-a.

\- Já acabou, onna? Não tenho o dia todo. – Ele disse, esperando ela se levantar e de aproximar dele. Por que ela tivera que começar a chorar? Por algum motivo, desconhecido até por ele mesmo, odiava ver mulheres chorando. E não podia suportar a ideia de ser a causa para o choro dela.

\- Você... Você vai me ajudar, então? – Botan perguntou receosa.

\- Vou te levar até a minha casa por hoje. Ao menos vai ter tempo para decidir o que vai fazer. – A jovem deu um sorriso radiante para ele.

\- Por que você voltou? – Ela indagou começando a caminhar ao lado dele.

\- Você provavelmente ia atrair todo tipo de youkai para cá com todo esse barulho... – Ele explicou ficando vermelho. O fato de não gostar de ver mulheres chorando não precisava ser revelado a ela, obviamente. Independente do motivo, Botan ficava feliz por ele voltado por ela. Com certeza ele não parecia ser tão mau quanto quisera que ela acreditasse.

\- De qualquer forma, obrigada. – Botan respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Hm.

\- Meu nome é Botan. E o seu?

\- Hiei.

* * *

\- Não é uma mansão, mas acho que deve bastar por um dia. – Hiei disse quando Botan parou na entrada de sua casa e ficou olhando o lugar. – Você também tem a opção de dormir do lado de fora se quiser. – Ele concluiu irônico, interpretando o silêncio dela erroneamente. Sua casa não era cheia de luxos e era pequena, mas era limpa e organizada. Tinha poucos móveis. Uma cama de casal e uma cômoda no quarto. Um banheiro pequeno, que continha apenas o básico, uma sala com um sofá e uma mesa para as refeições e uma cozinha com um fogão à lenha e algumas panelas. Não precisava de mais que isso para viver e nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que poderia ser necessário hospedar uma Guia Espiritual algum dia. – Onna... – Botan continuava parada na porta. Parecia estar hipnotizada. Hiei achou aquele comportamento estranho e, portanto, se aproximou e tocou o braço dela.

Como se despertasse de um sonho a jovem olhou para ele confusa e desmaiou. Por sorte, Hiei tinha bons reflexos e conseguiu segurá-la antes que caísse no chão.

O youkai levou-a para o quarto e deitou-a em sua cama. Não fazia ideia do que acabara de acontecer. Em um momento a jovem estava falando sem parar e em seguida ficara parada como uma estátua para acabar desmaiando em seus braços. Será que aquele era um comportamento normal para uma Guia Espiritual? Talvez sua queda do céu tivesse causado isso. Hiei notou que ela estava despertando pelo movimento de suas pálpebras.

\- Hiei? – Ela chamou num sussurro e ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela na cama.

\- Hm. – O youkai assentiu. – O que acabou de acontecer, onna?

\- Eu não sei. – A jovem sentou-se na cama, ficando de frente para ele. – Quando entrei na sua casa pareceu como se eu estivesse vivenciando uma lembrança. Foi como se eu já tivesse estado aqui ou numa casa muito parecida com essa. – Botan explicou confusa. – Eu senti como se morasse aqui há anos. E me vi andando na casa, chamando você, por algum motivo. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando se lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – Não sei. Não me lembro de tudo. Só lembro que eu... Me senti em casa. – A jovem concluiu envergonhada. – Me desculpe por só lhe causar problemas. – A jovem pediu levantando da cama apressada. – Prometo que vou partir daqui amanhã. Se quiser, posso preparar o jantar, para lhe agradecer por tudo que está fazendo. Não sei preparar muitas coisas, mas já vi muitos humanos e youkais cozinhando e...

\- Onna, pare de falar por um momento. – Hiei estava pensando na sensação estranha que tivera depois que a jovem caíra sobre ele na floresta

\- O que foi? – Botan indagou preocupada.

\- Também tive uma sensação estranha na primeira vez em que a vi. – O youkai explicou. – Tenho certeza de que nunca havia encontrado você antes, ainda mais por você ser uma Guia Espiritual e, ainda assim, tive a impressão de que sempre a conheci. – Hiei nunca vivenciara algo do tipo. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho. – Se formos à vila falar com uma daquelas anciãs, provavelmente, terão várias explicações espirituais e todo o tipo de bobagens, mas deve haver uma explicação racional pra isso. – O youkai não acreditava nessas bobagens em que os aldeões acreditavam.

\- Que tipo de explicações espirituais?

\- O tipo que os charlatões dão.

\- Será que mesmo assim não podemos vê-las amanhã? – Ela perguntou um pouco receosa pela reação dele. – Pode ser interessante ouvir o que elas têm a dizer... Não precisamos acreditar, mas talvez... O que elas disserem pode nos indicar uma direção.

\- Não sei, onna. – Ele falou, também se levantando da cama. Parecia um pouco preocupado.

\- Ora vamos, Hiei. Não precisa ter medo dessas coisas. – Botan disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Não tenho medo disso, onna. – O youkai respondeu estreitando os olhos para ela.

\- Então podemos ir sem problemas. – Hiei suspirou dando-se por vencido.

\- Hm. Amanhã conversamos sobre isso. – Ele falou num dar de ombros indo em direção à entrada da casa.

\- Aonde você vai? – Botan perguntou um pouco assustada. Não queria ficar sozinha, mesmo que já estivesse em segurança.

\- Vou procurar algo para comermos. – A jovem se apressou para alcançá-lo e segurou seu braço.

\- Eu vou com você. – Hiei passou a mão livre pelo rosto e suspirou. Aquela onna era cansativa.

\- E o que você entende de caça? Vai acabar me atrapalhando. – Explicou ele. – É melhor que fique aqui. Logo estarei de volta. – Ainda receosa, a jovem concordou e libertou o braço dele. Hiei abriu a porta para sair e quase tropeçou nos dois cestos que estavam na entrada da casa. Um dos cestos estava cheio de frutas e legumes, o outro continha alguns peixes.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Botan surpresa enquanto se abaixava para analisar o conteúdo dos cestos. – Quem deixou isso aqui?

\- Os aldeões.

\- Mas por que...?

\- Onna, pegue os cestos e entre. – Hiei pediu simplesmente. Já estava ficando cansado de tantas perguntas. Botan fez o que ele dizia e começou a preparar os peixes para que pudesse assá-los.

\- E então, você vai me explicar o que significa tudo isso? – A jovem começou a cortar alguns legumes para cozinhá-los; e assim complementar a refeição. Hiei, que estava deitado no sofá, fechou os olhos e começou a falar.

\- Os aldeões às vezes deixam alimentos, objetos ou roupas na minha porta. É uma espécie de oferenda para me apaziguar. – O youkai contou. Parecia estar muito cansado. Estava quase pegando no sono.

\- E por que eles fazem isso? – A jovem indagou confusa.

\- Às vezes quando fico irritado, me descontrolo. E meu Jagan... – Ele apontou o olho que ficava em sua testa e que, quase sempre, ficava fechado. – Ele libera minha energia demoníaca e me transforma num monstro. – Após colocar os legumes e o peixe no fogo, Botan se aproximou de Hiei e sentou-se ao chão, aos pés do sofá, encarando-o mesmo que estivesse com os olhos fechados. Ele realmente era muito bonito.

\- Você não tem controle sobre ele? – Hiei se assustou um pouco ao perceber que a jovem estava tão perto de si e abriu os olhos para encará-la.

\- Não. E na última vez que isso aconteceu, eu estava na aldeia e acabei ferindo algumas pessoas. – Botan lhe lançou um olhar de compreensão e angústia.

\- Eles sabem que você não tem controle sobre esse "monstro"? – Ela indagou preocupada. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Hiei, sabia que ele não iria sair por aí machucando pessoas deliberadamente.

\- Isso não importa, onna. – Ele respondeu desviando seus olhos dos dela. – Isso não apaga o sangue das minhas mãos ou o medo dos olhos deles. – Hiei voltou a fechar os olhos. – Vamos nos esquecer disso e esperar a comida ficar pronta. – Botan continuou sentada onde estava. Sabia que, pelo que Hiei lhe contara, os aldeões tinham razão em ter medo, mas eles também precisavam saber que não era aquele monstro que definia Hiei. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Afinal voltara para ajudá-la e estava fazendo isso desde que se conheceram. A jovem sorriu e se levantou do chão.

\- Se você continuar aí vai acabar dormindo. – Botan disse puxando-o pela mão para que se levantasse. Hiei franziu o cenho, mas acabou se levantando, afinal sabia como aquela onna poderia ser insistente. A jovem continuava segurando sua mão e o conduziu até a mesa de jantar. – Você tem que sentar aqui. Logo, logo a comida vai estar pronta. E vou ficar muito zangada se você dormir antes de comer. – Ela falou empurrando-o em direção a uma das cadeiras e pressionou seus ombros para obrigá-lo a se sentar. Hiei, obviamente, poderia ter resistido a ela, tendo em vista que era bem mais forte, mas preferiu ceder à sua vontade, afinal estava com fome. – Ótimo. – Botan voltou para a cozinha sorrindo. – Espero que fique bom. É minha primeira tentativa na cozinha. – Disse rindo e Hiei sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. Aquela onna era completamente maluca. E também era tudo a que ele não estava acostumado. Ela era gentil, carinhosa, falante... Certamente era algo que ele nunca conhecera em sua vida. Como podia explicar aquela impressão de que a conhecia? Não poderia tê-la esquecido se já a conhecesse... Ou será que poderia?

* * *

\- Você gostou da comida? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado quando acabaram de comer. – Como não tenho muita experiência com isso acho que...

\- Estava boa, onna. – E realmente estava. Ainda mais para uma primeira tentativa. O sorriso da jovem se alargou ao ouvir o que ele dizia.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – A atitude de Botan o deixava envergonhado, mas nem Hiei sabia o porquê daquilo.

\- É melhor dormirmos logo. Se quiser mesmo falar com as anciãs teremos que acordar cedo. – A Guia Espiritual se levantou preocupada e começou a retirar a mesa. Em seguida se encaminhou para a sala.

\- Será que você tem um lençol ou uma coberta pra que eu possa me cobrir? Sempre sinto muito frio à noite. – Por um segundo, e Hiei não sabia de onde surgira aquele pensamento, ele pensara em se oferecer para aquecê-la. Sendo um youkai do fogo, seu corpo era mais quente que o de um ser humano comum; mas onde estava com a cabeça para pensar em algo desse tipo? Como pudera pensar em se oferecer para aquecer aquela Guia Espiritual faladeira que acabara de conhecer?

O koorime sacudiu a cabeça e foi para o quarto. Pegou um travesseiro e voltou para a sala.

\- Tem um cobertor na cama. Se não for o suficiente é só pegar outro cobertor na cômoda. – Botan ficou um pouco angustiada após ouvir as palavras dele.

\- Mas... Não acho certo você sair da sua cama por minha culpa. – A jovem disse preocupada. – Eu posso dormir no sofá. Não tem nenhum problema.

\- Onna, faça o que estou dizendo e durma na cama. – Ela ia contestar novamente, mas ele a interrompeu. – Não precisa discutir por isso. Já tomei minha decisão e você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia. – Botan estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

\- Você é um cabeça dura, sabia disso? – Ela resmungou antes de ir para o quarto. Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Acho que já ouvi isso por aí. – O koorime respondeu pousando o travesseiro sobre o braço do sofá e sentando-se para tirar suas botas. Aquele fora um dia muito longo.

Quando terminou de tirar as botas, tirou sua camisa e se acomodou para dormir. Estava prestes a apagar sua vela quando notou que a jovem estava na porta do quarto olhando para ele.

\- O que foi agora? – Hiei indagou erguendo o corpo sobre um cotovelo, o que permitia a Botan ter total acesso visual a seu peito nu. A jovem corou e baixou os olhos, mas logo voltou a erguê-los.

\- Eu... Eu só queria dizer "Boa noite". – Ela disse num sussurro, umedecendo seus lábios. Sentia que sua garganta havia ficado seca. O que significava isso? Nunca tinha visto um homem sem camisa antes, mas tinha quase certeza que aquele calor que percorria seu corpo não podia ser normal. E a maneira como Hiei estava olhando para ela... Parecia que podia ler seus pensamentos. Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho.

\- Boa noite, onna. – Ele falou encarando-a fixamente e engolindo em seco.

\- Boa noite, Hiei. – A jovem balbuciou antes de voltar para o quarto. E só então Hiei soltou o ar, que não sabia que estava prendendo. Ele soprou a vela sentindo que seu coração estava acelerado. Algo lhe dizia que talvez aquele dia não fosse acabar tão cedo. Como ele conseguiria dormir sabendo que aquela onna estava no quarto ao lado e sabendo que a desejava de uma maneira que nunca desejara nenhuma outra mulher?

* * *

Botan conseguiu cochilar um pouco, mas logo estava se revirando na cama. Tivera um pesadelo horrível com Hiei. Eles estavam andando juntos numa vila quando, de repente, ela era afastada dele por uma força invisível. Ela tentava se debater e se libertar daquela presença e nada do que fazia surtia efeito. Hiei tentara ajudá-la, mas depois de um tempo, ele ficara muito longe dela e logo se tornara apenas um ponto à distância.

A jovem acordou sobressaltada. Estava suada e tremendo. Sentou na cama e fitou a escuridão ao seu redor, respirando fundo. Fora apenas um pesadelo. Aquilo nunca aconteceria... Mas por que aquela sensação em seu peito não desaparecia? Era como se já tivesse vivido aquela cena antes. E era impossível, afinal conhecera Hiei naquele mesmo dia.

Botan sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou. Só precisava de um copo d'água e então tinha certeza de que conseguiria se acalmar e voltar a dormir. Ela saiu do quarto e, num primeiro momento, se assustou ao encontrar Hiei sentado à mesa com uma garrafa e um copo d'água.

\- Hiei... – Ela chamou num sussurro ao se aproximar. O youkai se voltou para ela, confuso. – Não está conseguindo dormir também? – Botan sentou-se à frente dele, pegou o copo do koorime e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo. Aquilo parecera tão natural que Hiei não se preocupou em reclamar sobre o abuso dela. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. – A jovem falou com as bochechas vermelhas e voltando a encher o copo para entregar a ele. – Eu...

\- Não importa. – Hiei respondeu pegando o copo da mão dela e fazendo seus dedos se tocarem no processo. O mero toque da mão dela na sua fazia um calor percorrer seu corpo.

\- E então, por que não conseguiu dormir? – Ela indagou tentando puxar assunto. – Eu tive um pesadelo horrível. Você estava nele. – O youkai pareceu ficar curioso ao ouvir aquilo então Botan simplesmente continuou a falar. – Alguma coisa estava me arrastando pra longe de você e eu não conseguia me soltar; e você também não conseguia me alcançar. Foi muito estranho e muito vívido. Não me lembro de já ter sonhado com algo assim... – Hiei claramente ficara perturbado com o relato da jovem e ela pôde notar isso. – Você acha que tem algum significado por trás disso? Você... – Botan arregalou os olhos como se tivesse descoberto algo importante. – Sobre o que foi seu sonho, Hiei? – Ela perguntou aflita. O koorime desviou seus olhos dos dela e levantou da mesa, voltando para o sofá e se deitando novamente. – Hiei? O que foi? – Botan voltou a sentar no chão, ficando de frente para o rosto dele, como fizera mais cedo. – Você também sonhou com isso, não foi? – A Guia Espiritual segurou o braço dele, fazendo com que o youkai a encarasse novamente. O olhar em seu rosto confirmava suas suspeitas. – O que isso significa?

\- Não sei. – Hiei respondeu simplesmente.

\- O que vamos fazer, Hiei? – Ela insistiu preocupada.

\- Eu não sei, onna. – Ele falou novamente, sentando-se no sofá e passando a mão direita pelos cabelos. Botan saiu do chão e se sentou ao lado dele, de maneira que ficasse de frente para Hiei.

\- Claramente está acontecendo algo que não é normal. – Hiei podia notar que a jovem estava quase se descontrolando.

\- Você quer dizer mais anormal do que uma mulher cair do céu em cima de mim? – Ele indagou tentando amenizar a situação em que se encontravam e, de fato, um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Botan.

\- É... Acho que o normal não está fazendo parte de nossas vidas desde que nos conhecemos. – Ela concordou. – Mas isso não explica porque tivemos o mesmo pesadelo e porque tive a sensação de que meu coração ia se despedaçar quando me afastaram de você. Foi muito real. Foi... Intenso. – Só então a jovem notara as coisas que dissera e a forma como Hiei lhe encarava. Ele parecia entender exatamente o que ela dizia. Botan baixou os olhos, envergonhada. – Não sei o que isso significa, mas parecia que nos conhecíamos há muito tempo.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou. E, de alguma maneira, ela sabia que, com apenas aquele ruído, ele estava concordando com ela.

\- Hiei, eu... Estou com medo. – Ela disse angustiada, voltando a encará-lo. Dessa vez, foi ele quem desviou o olhar. Podia notar que a jovem estava prestes a chorar e não tinha ideia do que faria se isso acontecesse. Mas não precisou pensar muito, seus instintos o guiaram. Logo sua mão segurava a dela. Botan arregalou os olhos e Hiei sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Por um segundo pensou que a jovem iria brigar com ele pela liberdade que tomara e afastá-lo, mas ela pressionou sua mão contra a dele.

\- Obrigada. – Botan disse com um sorriso aliviado. Só precisava de alguém para lhe assegurar que tudo acabaria bem e, mesmo que não soubesse, era isso que Hiei havia feito naquele momento. – Bom, acho melhor tentarmos dormir. Realmente precisamos falar com as anciãs. Talvez elas possam nos dar uma resposta sobre isso. – Ela apertou a mão dele levemente e se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Por sorte estavam no escuro, ou ela teria notado como o rosto dele ficara vermelho. – Boa noite, Hiei. Sonhe com os anjos. – Ela disse brincalhona, se dirigindo para o quarto.

\- Boa noite. – O koorime voltou a se deitar, mas continuava preocupado. Além do mais, o que ela estava pensando ao lhe mandar sonhar com os anjos? Acabaria sonhando com ela novamente.

* * *

\- Então, o que devo esperar dessas anciãs? – Perguntou Botan animada enquanto Hiei e ela seguiam em direção à aldeia.

\- Não sei exatamente. – Ele disse num dar de ombros. – Todos as têm em alta conta. São as mulheres mais velhas da aldeia, portanto são as que mais têm informação sobre o passado. E isso significa muito para a maioria das pessoas daqui.

\- Pra você não? – A jovem indagou curiosa e pôde notar que Hiei parecia pouco à vontade em responder. – O que foi? – Ele parou de andar e ela fez o mesmo.

\- Os habitantes locais gostam de acreditar em todo o tipo de bobagem que elas dizem, inclusive acreditam em algumas lendas, que eu não acredito. – Botan ficou intrigada. Por que Hiei parecia tão desconfortável ao falar nisso se não acreditava em nada do que diziam?

\- E que lendas são essas exatamente? – O koorime abriu a boca prestes a revelar seja lá o que fosse, mas logo se decidiu pelo contrário e voltou a andar.

\- Esqueça isso, onna. – Botan rapidamente o seguiu e segurou seu braço, fazendo-o voltar a parar.

\- O que está acontecendo, Hiei? Por favor, me diga. – Ele suspirou e a encarou.

\- Segundo uma das lendas, o youkai que se transforma num monstro, que no caso seria eu, só vai ser apaziguado quando conhecer uma mulher que vai surgir inesperadamente. Uma mulher que...

\- O quê? – Botan insistiu.

\- Que vai se apaixonar por mim. E eu por ela. – Hiei disse constrangido. – Você faz ideia do que os aldeões vão pensar quando nos virem juntos na aldeia? Vão criar todo o tipo de suposições e teorias. Mesmo que não sejamos as pessoas da lenda. – Botan parecia um pouco preocupada. Não com o fato de os aldeões se intrometerem em suas vidas, mas com a história da lenda. Aquilo se parecia muito com o que estavam vivenciando e... Mesmo que não estivessem apaixonados, a conexão que desenvolveram em tão pouco tempo era muito estranha.

\- Não me importo com os aldeões, Hiei. – Botan falou com um pequeno sorriso. Logo falariam com as anciãs e talvez pudessem descobrir um pouco mais sobre o que estava acontecendo. E, talvez, ele pudesse levá-la até o mar. – Inclusive acho que podemos deixá-los ainda mais intrigados. – A jovem segurou a mão do youkai e voltou a caminhar. – Deixe que eles pensem o que quiserem. – Hiei corou, mas segurou a mão dela. O que Botan não sabia é que o maior medo de Hiei era que aquela lenda fosse verdadeira, pois ele podia garantir que nunca se sentira daquela maneira com ninguém. – E quem sabe depois a gente possa ir num lugar que quero muito conhecer.

\- Que lugar? – O koorime perguntou saindo de seus devaneios.

\- O mar. – Ela disse com os olhos brilhando. – Você já foi até lá?

\- Não. – Ele respondeu num dar de ombros e ela sentiu que a mão dele ficara mais rígida contra a sua. – Apenas o vi a distância.

\- Eu também. Eu sempre ficava observando o mar, lá do Reikai. Foi por isso que acabei caindo. – A jovem explicou com um sorriso envergonhado. – Eu estava decidida a ir até lá, pelo menos uma vez. Era com o mar que eu sempre sonhava. Antes de cair aqui. – Desde então, os dois sonhos que tivera na noite anterior, envolviam Hiei, mas ela não diria isso a ele. O segundo sonho fora mais intenso que o primeiro; e não de um jeito assustador como o primeiro. – Você não tem vontade de ir até lá?

\- Não. – Hiei respondeu um pouco agressivo. – Não há nada lá para mim. Eu... – O koorime percebeu que se exaltava e tentou se acalmar. – Por algum motivo, sempre evitei o mar. Parece que... Não sei. É como se eu tivesse uma péssima lembrança sobre o mar. Ao mesmo tempo em que penso em ir até lá, sinto que há algo de ruim ligado a ele. – Botan podia perceber que não era do feitio de Hiei se abrir daquele jeito. Ele parecia confuso por ter falado tanto.

\- Quem sabe se formos juntos não descobrimos o que tanto me atrai a ele e o que te afasta? – O youkai estava pensativo naquele momento. Talvez, apesar de tudo, acabassem descobrindo que o mar era o que os conectava. Do jeito que as coisas iam, tudo parecia possível.

\- Talvez, onna. – E os dois continuaram caminhando de mãos dadas.

* * *

Assim que chegaram à aldeia, o burburinho começou. Botan ainda segurava a mão de Hiei, portanto era natural que os aldeões comentassem o fato, tendo em vista a história que Hiei lhe contara.

\- Eles estão me assustando um pouco. – Comentou Botan com um sorriso sem graça. Todos olhavam para eles descaradamente. Era como se fossem os personagens principais de uma peça e os aldeões haviam parado suas funções para observá-los de maneira fixa.

\- Ignore-os. – Disse o koorime num dar de ombros. – Já estamos chegando à casa das anciãs. – Hiei podia notar que suas palavras não a acalmaram, então apertou sua mão com mais firmeza. Botan o encarou. – Confie em mim. Você está segura. – A Guia Espiritual sorriu para ele.

\- Eu confio. – O coração de Hiei acelerou ao ouvir a maneira com que a jovem lhe respondia. Botan parecia confiar nele de corpo e alma e isso lhe dava uma sensação de contentamento e paz. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele sentia esse tipo de paz. O tipo que só acontece quando alguém se entrega totalmente a outra pessoa.

Hiei desviou os olhos dos dela, desconcertado, e avistou a casa que procuravam.

\- É ali. – Ele disse, guiando-a até lá. Quando chegaram à porta foram barrados por um aldeão que, aparentemente, estava ali vigiando a casa.

\- O que querem? – Ele perguntou carrancudo.

\- Queremos falar com as velhas. – Disse Hiei, desdenhoso. O aldeão o encarou com raiva nos olhos.

\- Me desculpe. – Pediu Botan tomando a frente da situação, vendo que o youkai planejava enfrentar aquele homem. – Hiei não soube se expressar direito. Viemos falar com as anciãs.

\- Por quê? – O aldeão não parecia ter qualquer intenção de permitir a entrada deles, o que só deixava o koorime mais irritado.

\- Temos dúvidas sobre algumas coisas que vem acontecendo e... – Botan não precisou terminar a explicação, pois ouviram uma voz que vinha de dentro da casa.

\- Deixe-os entrar. – O aldeão, muito a contragosto lhes deu passagem e Hiei passou encarando-o como se o desafiasse. Botan puxou-o pela mão para afastá-lo do homem na entrada.

\- Hiei, você não tem jeito. – Sussurrou Botan. – Já ia arrumar uma briga.

\- Ora...

\- Vejo que para um casal que se conhece há apenas um dia, vocês já estão bem entrosados. – Disse uma das senhoras que estava sentada a frente deles. Eram três no total, sentadas num semicírculo no chão. As palavras dela os silenciou. A senhora que estava sentada no meio era quem havia falado.

\- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou o koorime desconfiado. Aquilo devia fazer parte do truque delas.

\- Não se trata de um truque, Hiei. – Ela respondeu, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa. – Minhas irmãs e eu temos contato com forças que estão além do conhecimento mundano. E eu sirvo de porta voz para essas forças. – A senhora indicou o espaço a frente delas. – Sentem-se, por favor, e responderei o que estiver ao meu alcance. – Botan assentiu um pouco nervosa e sentou-se com Hiei a seu lado. Em nenhum momento soltou a mão dele. Estava impressionada com o que presenciava. Aquelas senhoras certamente tinham algum tipo de poder.

\- Acho que falo por Hiei e por mim quando digo que nosso maior questionamento é o que está acontecendo conosco desde que nos conhecemos. – A senhora assentiu com um sorriso compreensivo.

\- Você se refere às memórias que compartilharam. – Hiei olhou para ela como se fosse louca.

\- Nós não temos memórias compartilhadas, vovó. Nos conhecemos ontem. – Botan apertou a mão dele numa forma de repreensão. Não devia falar assim com uma pessoa que tentava ajudá-los.

\- Você tem razão, em parte, Hiei. – Explicou a anciã. – Você não compartilham memórias nessa vida. Mas na anterior, compartilharam uma vida inteira. São almas gêmeas. – Botan prendeu a respiração e o encarou. Como uma Guia Espiritual ela sabia que existiam reencarnações. Mas... Será que ela compartilhara uma vida com Hiei?

\- O quê? Isso é absurdo. – Respondeu o youkai ficando vermelho e desviando os olhos dos dela. Botan podia sentir que, de alguma maneira, ele tentava convencer a si mesmo também.

\- É mesmo? – Insistiu a senhora ainda sorrindo. – E como explica todas essas memórias, Hiei? Como explica a conexão que existe entre vocês? – Ele não sabia como explicar, portanto se calou. – Há uma maneira bem simples de confirmar o que digo, se vocês dois concordarem. Se beberem esse chá e confiarem, de fato, um no outro, poderão reviver alguns momentos dessa outra vida ao adormecerem.

\- Você só pode estar louca se acha que vou beber isso. – Respondeu Hiei se levantando. – Vamos embora. – Ele falou para Botan tentando se afastar, mas a jovem, que ainda segurava sua mão, não permitiu que ele se afastasse.

\- Por favor, Hiei. – Ela pediu angustiada. – Por favor. – O koorime a encarou e se sentiu perdido ao perceber que estava causando aquela reação nela. – Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Onna... – Hiei suspirou, se amaldiçoando internamente por não conseguir resistir aos olhos dela. Ele olhou para a porta.

\- Não precisa ter medo, Hiei. – Disse a anciã. – Tudo que você vai ver, é apenas a verdade. – O youkai olhou novamente para Botan.

\- Por favor. – Ela suplicou mais uma vez e ele se deu por vencido.

\- Ok, onna. Mas tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. – Hiei concluiu voltando a se sentar ao lado dela.

\- Pensei que não acreditasse nessas bobagens. – Botan falou brincando, encostando seu ombro ao dele e o koorime deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Isso não significa que gosto de brincar com a sorte. – Os dois se encararam e, por um momento, esqueceram das anciãs.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – A Guia Espiritual disse apertando a mão dele.

\- Hm. – Ele assentiu, correspondendo ao aperto em sua mão. – Onde está o chá, vovó?

* * *

 **Botan's POV**

Botan sabia que não devia se afastar da vila. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera para se manter próxima à área da paria e ela sempre cumprira isso. Mas a floresta sempre lhe causara certo fascínio. Talvez por ser um lugar proibido a todos menos aos guerreiros mais fortes da vila.

Seu pai lhe explicara que havia monstros na floresta. Monstros conhecidos como youkais, que eram poderosos e perigosos; e era exatamente por isso que ela devia se manter afastada, mas ela queria muito conhecer os youkais. Ou, ao menos, observá-los de algum lugar afastado. Isso seria incrível. E se isso acontecesse naquele dia, ela poderia realizar dois sonhos de uma só vez: Entrar na floresta e conhecer os youkais. Botan estava muito animada diante dessa perspectiva. O que ela não poderia imaginar era que um desses youkais já a observava à distância.

 **Hiei's POV**

Aquele dia estava incrivelmente quente e tudo o que Hiei queria no momento, era voltar para sua árvore e descansar até o entardecer. Já se alimentara e treinara alguns movimentos de luta, então já podia dar seu dia como encerrado. Aquela luta que ele mesmo criara seria bastante útil e surpreenderia os humanos se eles ousassem desafiá-lo, pensou com um sorriso malicioso. E, levando em conta, que os humanos estavam cada vez mais ousados, indo cada vez mais fundo na floresta, não seria tão absurdo ele ter que lutar contra algum.

Com um suspiro o youkai subiu em sua árvore favorita e havia acabado de fechar os olhos, quando ouviu o grito de uma mulher.

 **Botan's/Hiei's POV**

O youkai era enorme e a cercara contra uma árvore. Não era assim que ela imaginara que seu passeio seria. Agora a única coisa que a jovem se perguntava era se sobraria algum vestígio de seu corpo para seu pai lamentar sua morte, mas aquele youkai provavelmente a devoraria com apenas uma mordida.

Botan fechou os olhos esperando sua morte, mas nada, além do som de uma lâmina cortando o ar, aconteceu. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, receosa, a jovem se deparou com um rapaz de olhos escarlate, segurando uma espada, parado diante da carcaça do youkai que ia devorá-la. Ela estava encostada à árvore, sem palavras, e o rapaz se aproximou dela.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, onna? – Ele indagou com arrogância. – Se cansou da sua vida medíocre e patética e resolveu virar comida de youkais?

\- Ora... – Botan estava indignada. Quem aquele homem pensava que era? Não era porque a salvara que poderia tratá-la dessa maneira. – Você não precisa ser tão estúpido. – Ela disse magoada. Mas o olhar arrogante não deixou o rosto dele.

\- O que uma mulher humana faz aqui, afinal? – Hiei insistiu. Ela só podia ser idiota para se embrenhar na floresta sozinha.

\- Você diz "humano" como se fosse um insulto, mas também é humano. – A jovem respondeu com raiva e ele deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Eu não sou humano, onna. Sou um youkai. – Botan arregalou os olhos surpresa. Aquele rapaz era um youkai?

\- Mas por que você não se parece com aquele outro youkai? – Hiei precisava admitir que essa não era a pergunta que estava esperando dela.

\- Existem youkais de todas as cores e tamanhos. – Explicou num dar de ombros. – Eu sou assim. – Botan achava curioso o fato de ele se parecer tanto com um humano; exceto seus olhos. Seus olhos vermelhos tinham algo de sobrenatural.

\- Se não fossem seus olhos, eu não teria como perceber que você é diferente de um humano comum. – Ela disse por fim.

\- E aposto que odiou meus olhos por isso. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso desdenhoso. Nem mesmo os youkais gostavam de seus olhos. Achavam que tinha algo de supersticioso com relação a eles. E os humanos que ele conhecera não pensavam diferente.

\- Na verdade... – Botan começou a falar corando e baixando seus olhos, envergonhada. – Eu achei seus olhos lindos. Eu adoro essa cor. – Ela disse indicando a saia que usava. – Mas nunca vi um vermelho tão brilhante e vivo como o dos seus olhos. – A jovem voltou a encará-lo e Hiei sentiu seu rosto esquentar. O que aquela mulher estava dizendo?

\- Hm... Acho que você está louca. – Ele concluiu cruzando seus braços diante do peito e olhando para o lado. Os olhos dela pareciam ter o poder de descobrir todos os seus pensamentos. – Vou levá-la de volta para a entrada da floresta antes que arrume mais confusão e acabe atrapalhando meu sono novamente. – Botan apenas concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu. Também não sabia de onde surgira a ousadia para lhe dizer aquelas coisas, mas eram a mais pura verdade. – Creio que aqui é perto o suficiente. – Ele falou parando de andar. – Já da pra ver a vila daqui.

\- Obrigada. – Botan falou sorrindo e voltando a encará-lo. – Eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa por você em troca da sua ajuda, mas acho que não há nada que eu possa lhe oferecer...

\- Não preciso de nada. – Hiei afirmou sério.

\- Eu poderia lhe trazer comida ou...

\- Onna, vá para casa e não volte. – Hiei pediu simplesmente, interrompendo-a. – É melhor assim. – Suas palavras a magoaram um pouco, mas Botan sabia que não deveria insistir.

\- Ok. – Respondeu cabisbaixa. – Acho que não vamos mais nos ver, certo?

\- É muito improvável. – A jovem suspirou resignada.

\- Bom... Mais uma vez obrigada.

\- Hm... – Botan virou as costas para ele e começou a andar em direção à vila. Parou de repente e voltou a olhar em sua direção. O youkai ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

\- Posso, pelo menos, saber seu nome? – Ela indagou com um pequeno sorriso. O youkai ficou surpreso com o pedido. Já era a segunda ou terceira vez que ela o surpreendia naquele dia. Não era algo comum para ele.

\- Hiei. – Respondeu quando ela já achava que ele não falaria mais.

\- O meu é Botan. – Ela disse com um sorriso mais aberto e, em seguida, voltou a caminhar. Ao menos agora sabia o nome do youkai que salvara sua vida.

Hiei esperou até que ela saísse totalmente da floresta antes de partir e poder voltar à sua árvore. Botan... Ele tinha quase certeza de que esse era o nome de uma flor... Mas isso era irrelevante. Que mulher maluca. Não apenas não se assustara por ele ser um youkai, mas achara seus olhos bonitos. Os olhos que todos abominavam, Botan achara lindos... Hiei sacudiu sua cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Era algo muito bom que não a veria novamente. Aquela jovem dizia coisas muito estranhas pra uma humana...

* * *

Por algum motivo que ainda desconhecia ou que não queria admitir para si mesmo, Hiei decidira mudar seu local de descanso para uma árvore mais perto da vila. Repentinamente o youkai ficara inquieto por viver tão longe da praia, e, tão logo se mudara, pudera constatar que de sua nova árvore, ele podia observar aquela mulher que salvara. No decorrer de um dia Hiei via Botan mais vezes do que achava possível, pois a jovem parecia gostar de ficar na praia o dia todo. Trançando cestas ou costurando roupas, ela gostava de fazer qualquer trabalho que tivesse, sentada ao pé de uma árvore, observando o mar e sentindo o vento levantar seus cabelos. Isso sempre a fazia sorrir. E quando acontecia, Hiei podia sentir o cheiro dela se espalhando pela o ar e chegando até ele. Aos poucos ele passava a apreciar aquele cheiro mais do que qualquer outro e passou muitos dias apreciando-o.

Num desses dias, pela manhã bem cedo, Botan resolvera mergulhar. A jovem acordara antes de todos, talvez para não ser observada, mas Hiei estava ali. Sempre. Ela parou antes de chegar ao mar e tirou sua saia, deixando-a caída sobre a areia e ficando apenas com sua blusa e uma espécie de tanga. O youkai sentiu que seu rosto ficava vermelho. Parecia um tarado observando uma garota prestes a tomar banho e sabia que isso era errado, mas não conseguia se forçar a desviar os olhos do corpo dela.

Botan nadava e brincava com a água como se fosse uma criança e consequentemente não estava atenta ao fato de que a maré estava subindo muito rápido. De repente uma onda mais forte a puxou para dentro do mar e ela não estava conseguindo se manter por cima das ondas para conseguir voltar para a praia. E, sem mais nem menos, a jovem simplesmente desapareceu no mar e não voltou mais à superfície.

Hiei não pensou duas vezes e se jogou no mar atrás dela. Nadou por algum tempo sem conseguir encontrá-la, mas por fim a avistou e a socorreu, levando-a de volta para a praia. Colocou-a sobre a areia e a observou por alguns segundo, preocupado; e como Botan não dava sinal de vida, o youkai usou uma técnica que já vira alguns humanos utilizando. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela para poder soprar o ar para seus pulmões. Hiei fez isso umas três vezes, não sem deixar de reparar como os lábios dela eram macios, e, finalmente a jovem reagiu, cuspindo a água. Por um momento ela parecia estar perdida e assustada, apenas tossindo e puxando o ar para seus pulmões, mas assim que percebeu que estava a salvo, conseguiu se acalmar e o encarou.

\- Hiei? – Perguntou em dúvida, porém com um sorriso no rosto, embora ainda estivesse ofegante. – É você mesmo? – O youkai assentiu ainda preocupado com ela. – Eu achei que nunca mais fosse te ver. – A jovem ainda estava deitada na areia, ofegante; e ele estava debruçado sobre ela.

\- Se não fosse tão idiota a ponto de se afogar, não veria. – O youkai respondeu desviando os olhos dos dela. Botan arregalou os seus em surpresa.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Hiei? – Indagou confusa. – Se eu correr perigo de novo, você vai me salvar? – O youkai se esforçava para não encará-la novamente. – Você está sempre por perto? – Ela insistiu esperançosa.

\- Não seja presunçosa, onna. – Ele respondeu voltando a encará-la, agora que recobrara sua frieza. – Não sou seu anjo da guarda.

\- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer, seu bobo. – A jovem falou voltando a sorrir. O que tirou toda a frieza dos olhos dele. – Se você estiver por perto e me ouvir gritar, vai vir me salvar? – O youkai engoliu em seco antes de responder. Seus olhos indecisos sobre qual ponto do rosto dela ele achava mais atraente: Seus olhos ou seus lábios.

\- Talvez. – O sorriso de Botan se alargou.

\- Você sabia que dizendo isso até parece que gosta de mim... – Ela disse envergonhada, pois seu coração se acelerara tanto com as palavras dele quanto com sua proximidade. – Mesmo eu sendo uma humana. – Hiei a encarou com seriedade. Seu coração também batia acelerado.

\- E se eu gostar? – Ele indagou repentinamente. – O que pensa em fazer a respeito? – Logo em seguida se arrependeu de suas palavras. O que estava dizendo? Era melhor sair dali. A proximidade com o corpo dela não permitia que ele raciocinasse direito. Começou a se levantar, mas Botan puxou seu braço, impedindo-o.

\- Você ainda não ouviu minha resposta. – A jovem sussurrou tocando o rosto dele e analisando seus olhos vermelhos; e, em seguida, puxou-o pela nuca e fechou seus olhos no momento exato que os lábios dele tocaram os seus. Hiei sentiu um calor percorrer todo o seu corpo e correspondeu ao beijo. Ele nunca se sentira daquele jeito. Não era como se estivesse completo agora ou algo do tipo. Era como se sempre tivesse esperado por aquele momento para saber que seu coração não pertencia a ele. – É isso que eu faria. – Botan disse quando o rosto dele se afastou do dela. O koorime deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Hm... Gostei da resposta. – Ele falou antes de voltar a beijá-la.

* * *

A próxima cena que viram foi como uma reviravolta ao que vinham presenciando; era a pior de todas; e bem pior do que poderiam imaginar. Hiei estava amarrado pelas mãos e pelos pés numa espécie de cela rústica enquanto os aldeões levavam Botan em direção ao mar sob a liderança do pai dela.

\- Soltem-na, malditos! – Hiei gritou se debatendo e tentando se soltar. Os aldeões que estavam ao redor da cela apontavam suas lanças para ele caso conseguisse escapar. Conseguiram capturá-lo após envenenar sua comida e ele ainda estava fraco.

\- Ela precisa ser purificada. – Disse o chefe da vila, o pai de Botan. – Está carregando o mal em seu ventre. – O pai da jovem, com a ajuda de mais dois aldeões, afundou seu corpo todo na água, enquanto ela se debatia, tentando se libertar.

\- Não! – O koorime bateu seu corpo contra a cela, com o intuito de destruí-la, mas quando conseguiu abrir uma passagem para sair e se soltou das cordas, era tarde demais. O corpo de Botan jazia flutuando na água, numa pequena piscina cercada por pedras. Todos se afastaram com receio do que ele poderia fazer agora que estava solto. – Onna! – Ele gritou em vão, se aproximando dela. Quando segurou o corpo de Botan entre seus braços e constatou que ela estava morta, a raiva tomou o controle de seu corpo. – Vocês vão pagar por isso! – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de se transformar num enorme youkai verde, que tinha o corpo coberto por olhos púrpura; e começar a atacar todos que estavam a seu alcance.

* * *

Os dois abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo na cabana das anciãs. Hiei estava tremendo, Botan podia sentir, já que estavam de mãos dadas. Lágrimas desciam dos olhos dela. Podia entender perfeitamente o que Hiei sentia. O que acontecera com eles era horrível demais para colocar em palavras.

\- Mas, então... Isso significa que essas coisas não aconteceram numa vida passada? – Ele indagou confuso, tentando se controlar. – Eu ainda sou o mesmo... Só não me lembrava dessas coisas. Como você explica isso? – Ele perguntou à anciã, quase gritando.

\- Não sei, Hiei. Talvez nunca saibamos... – Respondeu a idosa preocupada com ele. Nunca o vira tão transtornado. – Só posso imaginar que haja algum poder superior que o fez se esquecer da morte de sua amada.

\- E do meu filho! – Dessa vez ele gritou, indignado. – Que tipo de poder superior pôde permitir algo assim? Que tipo de ser permite a morte de inocentes e faz com que a única pessoa, que se importa de fato com isso, os esqueça?

\- Hiei... – Sussurrou Botan pressionando a mão dele.

\- Não, onna. – O youkai disse soltando a mão dela e se levantando furioso. – Isso não é certo. Não é justo. – Ele falou antes de sair da cabana.

\- Vá atrás dele. – Disse a anciã. – Ele precisa de você. Foram muitas lembranças de uma vez. Não sei como explicar tudo que vocês viram, mas é tudo verdade. – Botan assentiu e fez o que ela dizia.

\- Espere, Hiei. – A jovem pediu segurando-o pelo braço assim que o alcançou.

\- Eu só quero sair daqui. – Ele respondeu tentando se afastar dela.

\- Por favor, se acalme, Hiei. – Ela insistiu angustiada. – Eu também faço parte disso. E também não estou feliz com o que vimos. Quero chegar ao fundo dessa história tanto quanto você, mas sei que não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha. – Ele a encarou e ela viu o sofrimento em seus olhos. – Estamos juntos nessa. Até o fim. – O youkai respirou fundo e segurou a mão dela.

\- Como puderam fazer isso comigo? – Indagou enquanto tocava o rosto dela com a mão livre, surpreendendo-a. – Por que me fizeram te esquecer? – Os olhos de Botan voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

\- Talvez você estivesse sofrendo muito depois de tudo que aconteceu... – Ela disse quando as lágrimas começaram a cair.

\- Talvez isso fosse melhor do que o vazio. – Hiei respondeu com tristeza, o que fez Botan chorar mais ainda.

Os dois se encaravam vendo nos olhos um do outro, o passado e o presente se misturar em suas lembranças. E de repente Botan começou a flutuar.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Hiei indagou sem soltar a mão dela.

\- Eu não sei. – Ela falou tentando se agarrar a ele.

\- Você não pode me deixar novamente, onna. – Disse o youkai sentindo a mão dela escorregar por seus dedos.

\- Eu não vou! – Gritou a jovem sentindo os dedos dele escaparem dos seus. – Vou descobrir uma maneira de encontrá-lo novamente! – E sem que Hiei pudesse fazer mais nada, Botan voou em direção ao céu.

O koorime caiu de joelhos no chão, tentando conter sua raiva, mas era muito mais forte que ele. Era demais perder a mulher que amava duas vezes na mesma vida. E logo o youkai verde estava de volta, prestes a atacar a aldeia.

* * *

Algum tempo depois Botan acordou no Reikai, sentindo-se perdida.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ela indagou num sussurro.

\- Você caiu na terra, mas nós conseguimos trazê-la de volta. – Respondeu Koenma sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama dela.

\- É isso mesmo! – Exclamou a jovem sentando-se afoita e quase caindo da cama. – Tenho que voltar agora mesmo! – Ela falou pressionando sua cabeça que parecia prestes a explodir.

\- Você não pode. – Seu chefe respondeu com tranquilidade.

\- Mas Hiei...

\- Hiei está fora de nosso alcance agora. – Koenma falou pressionando seus lábios um contra o outro.

\- O que quer dizer? – Ela perguntou preocupada, enquanto sentava na cama com movimentos mais contidos. – Me responda Koenma! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo! – Koenma não fez menção de falar. – Agora! – Ela insistiu dando um soco no colchão e seu chefe teve que se resignar ao ver que ela não iria se acalmar enquanto não soubesse a verdade.

\- Há muitos anos você era uma humana e se apaixonou por Hiei. – Ele explicou.

\- Essa parte eu já sei.

\- O que você não é que quando você morreu, ele ficou desolado e se transformou num monstro. – Isso ela também já sabia, mas achou melhor não interrompê-lo. – A sua alma não conseguia descansar ao vê-lo daquele jeito, então você implorou para ser uma Guia Espiritual, pois assim poderia observá-lo à distância e tentar ajudá-lo. – A jovem ouvia em silêncio, chocada. – Você não sabia que a sua memória seria apagada. E, por algum motivo, quando isso aconteceu, a memória de Hiei também foi apagada. Vocês estão tão conectados que, ao deixar de existir como humana, para ele foi como se nunca tivesse te conhecido, e assim ele voltou ao normal, sem ser capaz de se lembrar de você. – Botan começou a chorar silenciosamente. – A alma dele sempre soube que havia algo faltando, assim como a sua, então Hiei não pôde ter uma vida realmente feliz sem você. Sem você a vida dele foi solitária e sem sentido.

\- Mas como vocês puderam permitir que algo assim acontecesse? – Indagou angustiada. – Por que não me fizeram reencarnar ou algo assim?

\- Essa situação não estava nos nossos planos. Não sabíamos que vocês eram almas gêmeas. – Botan arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Você não anseia estar perto do mar porque gosta do mar. Você anseia estar perto do mar porque foi o último lugar onde o viu. Sua alma anseia estar perto de Hiei.

\- E vocês tiveram coragem de me esconder isso por todos esses anos. – Ela falou indignada. – Tenho que voltar para ele.

\- Não é tão simples assim, Botan. – Explicou seu chefe. – Se insistir em voltar a terra, irá voltar a ser uma humana comum. Podemos conceder isso, devido a tudo que aconteceu. – A jovem ouvia atentamente. – Mas nada garante que vai conseguir trazer Hiei de volta. No momento, os aldeões conseguiram capturá-lo e trancá-lo numa jaula, mas ele está fora de si. Se transformou naquele monstro e não parece capaz de ouvir ninguém.

\- Eu preciso tentar. – Ela falou com convicção.

\- Não faça isso, Botan. – Koenma pediu. – Mesmo que tudo dê certo e você consiga trazê-lo de volta, ele é um youkai e você é uma humana. Vai morrer antes dele. Talvez todo esse sofrimento se repita.

\- Isso não importou antes e não importa agora. – Afirmou decidida, se levantando da cama. – O tempo que pudermos ter juntos, vai ser o suficiente. Desde que estejamos juntos nada mais importa. – Koenma assentiu com a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste.

\- Eu imaginei que fosse dizer isso. – Ele falou fechando os olhos, concedendo o desejo dela.

Quando Botan percebeu, estava a beira mar, de volta ao Makai. Agora precisava encontrar Hiei. Olhou ao redor e não precisou procurar muito, bastou ver uma aglomeração à distância para saber que Hiei desvia estar ali. Seu coração lhe dizia isso. E, dessa vez, ela iria ouvi-lo.

* * *

 **Ou mata e matagi**

 **(Seus olhos são cheios de maravilhas)**

 **I have crossed the horizon to find you**

 **(Cruzei o horizonte para te encontrar)**

Conforme Botan se aproximava, os aldeões se afastavam. Era como se houvesse uma aura ao seu redor que os afastava para que pudesse se aproximar de Hiei.

 **Ou loto mamaina toa**

 **(Seu coração o de um guerreiro inocente)**

 **I know your name**

 **(Eu sei o seu nome)**

\- Hiei... – Ela sussurrou ao avistá-lo. O youkai verde, cheio de olhos espalhados por seu corpo, não parecia reconhecê-la, mas ficou parado ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por ela.

 **Manatu atu**

 **(Meu mais querido)**

 **They have stolen the heart from inside you**

 **(Eles roubaram o coração de dentro de você)**

\- Abram a cela. – Pediu Botan. Alguns aldeões tentaram impedi-la, mas as anciãs deram seu consentimento.

Assim que a jaula foi aberta, Hiei se moveu como se fosse sair dela, mas Botan entrou e ficou parada a sua frente. O youkai soltou um urro furioso, assustando a todos. A jaula foi fechada rapidamente e Botan ficou lá dentro.

 **Taku Pelepele**

 **(Há uma missão para você)**

 **But this does not define you**

 **(Mas isso não o define)**

Botan deu um passo à frente e Hiei expôs suas presas, mas ela não recuou. A jovem colocou sua mão sobre o coração dele e isso, estranhamente, pareceu acalmá-lo.

\- Eu sei que você está aí, Hiei. Sei que não está perdido pra mim.

 **Manatunatu**

 **(E seus pensamentos mais profundos)**

 **This is not who you are**

 **(Este não é quem você é)**

\- Volte pra mim. – Botan pediu ficando na ponta dos pés e tocando seus lábios com os dele.

Quando a jovem se afastou foi como se tivesse feito um truque de mágica, pois Hiei voltara ao normal. O youkai caiu no chão ao recobrar sua forma normal. Gastara toda a sua energia ao se transformar naquela criatura. Botan se ajoelhou ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça dele sobre suas pernas dobradas.

\- Você está bem, Hiei? – Ela indagou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Onna... – Ele conseguiu dizer com dificuldade. – Você voltou pra mim.

\- É claro que eu voltei. – Ela falou sorrindo em meio às lágrimas. – Eu disse que encontraria um meio de voltar para você.

\- Você vai ter que ir embora de novo? – Hiei perguntou sonolento.

\- Nunca. – Botan respondeu antes que ele caísse no sono. Ela nunca o deixaria de novo.

 **You know who you are**

 **(Você sabe que você é)**

 **[Know Who You Are -** **Auli** **ʻ** **i Cravalho** **]**

* * *

Quando Hiei despertou, estava um pouco confuso. Estava de volta à sua casa, deitado na cama sem camisa. Olhou ao redor e não viu nada de diferente. Começava a pensar que sonhara com tudo aquilo, quando viu Botan entrar no quarto com uma bandeja de madeira, que continha um prato de comida e um copo de água. O youkai engoliu em seco ao vê-la. Então tudo que acontecera fora real.

\- Que bom que você acordou, Hiei. – Disse Botan sorrindo ao se aproximar dele com a bandeja. – Precisa de ajuda para se sentar? – O koorime franziu o cenho indignado.

\- Está achando que sou algum fracote, onna? – Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava e apoiava as costas na cabeceira da cama. Botan soltou uma risada baixa e sentou ao lado dele, colocando a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira.

\- É bom ver que está de volta ao normal. Senti sua falta. – Hiei podia notar o tom de alívio em sua voz. – E não me refiro só há esses dias que passou dormindo. – Botan começou a chorar e soluçar abertamente e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos.

\- Não chore, onna. – Hiei pediu angustiado. O choro dela expressava todo o sofrimento que sentira durante os anos que estiveram separados. – Está tudo acabado. Estamos juntos novamente e eu nunca mais vou permitir que vá a qualquer lugar sem mim. – Ele falou segurando os braços dela e afastando suas mãos de seu rosto. – Não vou permitir que nos separem novamente. Eu prometo. – A jovem o abraçou apertado e ele a correspondeu. Não sabia o quanto sentira falta de seus abraços até que sentiu o corpo dela contra o seu.

\- Eu te amo, Hiei. – Botan disse sorrindo em meio às lágrimas. – Eu te amo. – A jovem se afastou e o encarou. Hiei sorriu também. Aquela onna era tão louca que chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele a amava mesmo sendo daquele jeito.

\- Eu também te amo. – Falou beijando-a nos lábios. Apesar de aquele ser o primeiro beijo que trocavam desde que se reencontraram, a sensação era como se nunca tivessem se separado, como se apenas tivessem dormido por um tempo e acordado para continuar de onde haviam parado. Não havia mais espaço para as lembranças dos momentos em que viveram afastados um do outro. Tudo o que importava era o amor que sentiam e que não sofrera qualquer alteração.

Botan apoiou sua mão contra o peito de Hiei, pois precisava que ele se afastasse um pouco para que pudesse respirar, mas o koorime apenas afastou sua boca da dela para passar a beijar seu pescoço avidamente.

\- Hiei... – A jovem gemeu ofegante. O youkai puxou-a pela cintura e sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao ouvir o gemido dela. – Você acabou de se recuperar. Será que devemos...? – Ele riu.

\- Com certeza devemos. – Botan riu também e Hiei voltou a beijar seus lábios enquanto a deitava na cama.

Teriam muito tempo para conversar sobre tudo o que ocorrera, mas aquela noite... Aquela noite era unicamente deles.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Ou mata e matagi**

 **(Seus olhos são cheios de maravilhas)**

 **Ou loto mamaina toa**

 **(Seu coração o de um guerreiro inocente)**

Agora Hiei podia relaxar. Sabia que o parto de Botan correra bem e que sua esposa e sua filha estavam bem; ou a onna não estaria cantando para a criança. Alguns segundos depois a parteira veio avisar que ele podia entrar no quarto para vê-las. Com receio, o youkai começou a se aproximar para ver as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

 **Manatu atu**

 **(Meu mais querido)**

 **Taku Pelepele**

 **(Há uma missão para você)**

A jovem embalava o bebê carinhosamente e sorriu ao vê-lo, chamando-o com seus olhos. Hiei se aproximou, observando as duas, encantado. Botan lhe ofereceu o bebê, mas ele tinha medo de machucá-la caso a segurasse.

\- Não seja bobo, Hiei. – Disse sua esposa com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Pegue nossa filha no colo. Você não tem medo de lutar contra youkais perigosos, mas tem medo de segurar um bebezinho? – O koorime sentou ao lado dela na cama e a jovem lhe passou o bebê com cuidado. Mal sabia ela que aquele bebezinho tinha mais poder sobre ele do que qualquer youkai jamais poderia ter.

 **Pa mai to mafanafanaga**

 **(Deixe fluir por você)**

 **Saolotoga tenei**

 **(A liberdade que você sente)**

Hiei segurou sua filha como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana que pudesse se quebrar ao menor dos movimentos e Botan riu disso. O youkai estreitou os olhos na direção dela, o que só a fez rir ainda mais. O bebê se mexeu nos braços dele e Hiei prende a respiração pensando que a pequena vai começar a chorar, num sinal de repúdio a ele, mas ela apenas se aconchega mais a seu peito. O koorime sorri e segura a mão dela, que aperta seu dedo levemente. Hiei nunca se sentiu mais vivo do que naquele momento. Botan sorria com lágrimas nos olhos.

 **Manatunatu**

 **(E seus pensamentos profundos)**

 **Ki tamafine**

 **(Nossa jovem garotinha)**

\- Como vamos chamá-la? – A jovem indagou limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos.

\- Que tal Alya? – Sugeriu Hiei, mergulhado na felicidade que sentia por ter sua filha nos braços.

\- Alya... – Disse Botan testando o nome.

\- Significa céu ou paraíso. – Explicou o youkai. – E como ela e a mãe dela vieram de lá... – Ele gracejou e ela lhe deu um fraco tapa no ombro e o beijou no rosto. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão feliz.

 **Maua ai te lumanai**

 **(Ter sua vinda)**

 **Ki tamafine**

 **(Nossa jovem garotinha)**

\- Vamos ver o que ela acha. – Botan falou acariciando a cabeça do bebê e lhe dando um beijo na testa. – O que você acha do nome Alya? – Perguntou à criança.

Sua resposta foi um lento abrir dos olhos mais lindos que ela já vira. Sua filha tinha os mesmos olhos escarlates do pai.

\- Parece que ela gostou. – Disse a jovem animada. – Olha, Hiei, os olhos dela são tão bonitos quanto os seus. – O koorime corou levemente. Apesar do tempo que já haviam passado juntos não conseguia se acostumar a ouvir os elogios que Botan lhe fazia. Talvez no decorrer dos anos que teriam pela frente ele se acostumasse; pensou antes de beijá-la. Sabia que ficariam juntos para sempre, e isso era tudo o que importava.

 **Ou mata e matagi**

 **(Seus olhos são cheios de maravilhas)**

 **Início: Janeiro/2017**

 **Término: 17/01/2018.**


End file.
